


I would do anything for love

by Nervousmentalitylady



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M, Protective Robert Sugden, robert loves aaron, robron - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 20:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13644258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nervousmentalitylady/pseuds/Nervousmentalitylady
Summary: “I’ll do it.“Just get him out.”Robert will do anything for Aaron.





	I would do anything for love

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this a while ago. Let me know what you think :D

Robert hated waiting, he especially hated sitting around waiting to find out if his husband was coming home.

“I shouldn’t have listened to him.” He told Vic and Adam. “I should have gone with him anyway. I hate not knowing.” He slammed his phone on top of the bar a bit harder than necessary. He ignored Adams platitude and continued to internally beat himself up. 

“I’m going!” without waiting to hear Vic’s response he charged his way to the door, ready to go and support his husband. Just as he was about to reach the door Chas came in.

“Where have you been? Why didn’t you ring? What’s happened?” Chas deflected the barrage of questions and directed Robert the nearest barstool. 

“Sit down love.” She pushed Robert to sit and kept her hand on his arm to keep him down.

“He got eighteen months.” Robert felt the oxygen leave the room as he struggled to remember how to breathe. “Twelve for pleading guilty.” 

Robert was no longer listening to anything around him. He couldn’t hear Vic and Chas trying to comfort him, couldn’t hear anything but the rushing in his ears. The stuttered breathes he was trying to take and the constant mantra in his head of Not Aaron, no, not Aaron, no, eighteen months, no.

\----

“No!” Before Robert knew what was happening he was out of his stool and rushing into the backroom of the pub, a man on a mission. He was unaware of the shocked patrons of the bar rushing to follow him, unaware of a concerned Vic pleas “Robert, please slow down, have a sit down yeah…”

All Robert could focus on was finding this one thing that he knew would save Aaron from Prison, no matter the cost to himself. 

Rummaging in the cupboards Robert upended most of the contents in his search until he came upon the little box that he was pinning his hopes on. 

Pulling out the small box with Robert held it in his hands and took a shakey breathe to steady himself. With a large inhale Robert threw the box onto the floor with all of his might, ignorning the shocked screams of Chas and Vic. 

Within seconds Robert was on the remains of the box pushing them all aside to find a small insignificant piece of paper with numbers on it. Breathing out a sigh of relief Robert looked up into the shocked faces of his family. 

He stood up and placed a shakey kiss on Vic’s forehead “Everything will be ok.” He told her as she swept past her and headed outside to his car. 

No –one really understands what exactly happened with Robert in that crazy hour. All they know is Robert disappeared in a hurry and his husband, who was just sentences to eighteen months in prison, came back home after serving less that eighteen Hours.   
Now the search is on to find Robert to find out what he has done for Aaron.


End file.
